


How to Charm the Blind

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: An old story I wrote when I was big into League, the idea probably was prompted because Ahri was/is my favorite character and Lee Sin was the favorited on of my boyfriend at the time. It may or may not be revisited in the future.
Kudos: 2





	How to Charm the Blind

"Oh Lee!"

The seductive voice carried through the air to the monk's ears. If he could, he would have rolled his eyes, as it was he just sighed instead. He knew that voice, as did everyone in the League.

The voice's owner pranced closer, her tails waving. She looked like any normal human from afar, just with 9 large fox tails. But she was no human. The black tufts on her hair were really ears, while whiskers adorned her face under her golden eyes. She was Ahri, the fox that had become human.

Ahri's charm ability had every champion in the League stunned at her beauty and grace, among other things. But there was one champion immune to her charms, Lee Sin, which was why she would find him, day or night, to try again and again to charm the one who couldn't see her.

To be honest, Lee Sin found her constant tries amusing, for he couldn't be charmed. He had lost his sight long ago, and when he could see, he was too ambitious to pay attention to the opposite sex. And now, with no sight, it seemed no woman would even want him, so he gave up the dream.

Even now he heard a rush of air, a soft twinkling sound, and felt a feeling run into his chest like that of a simple breeze. He flashed her a smile, then went back to his meditation, emptying his mind of thoughts and breathing slowly.

Ahri was once again thwarted by him, and threw her energy ball into a tree with a fit of rage. A large crack was heard as it was shot out, and then a crash as the tree fell from the ball's return.  
Ahri winced at the destruction of nature, and regretted her anger. Regret, yet another human emotion she had picked up, and it was not one of her favorites. 

Lee Sin, always alert, didn't flinch as the tree fell mere feet from him. He was glad he didn't face her in matches very often, she could do some serious damage. He knew her anger shouldn't sit an gather, she would do even more damage if he didn't do anything.

"Spar with me."

It wasn't even a question, an order as he stood and took position. Ahri had expected this, it had become routine. He would spar with her until her anger from yet another failed charm disappeared.  
Lee Sin safeguarded himself, summoning up his shield to protect himself before she got at him, and then gave himself boosts to his stats with iron will, preparing for her attacks.

She quickly threw her energy ball at him, a little to the left, but he dodged it right and she summoned her fox fires around her. That was not a problem to Lee Sin, for he just sent out his sonic wave that she just barely avoided by cartwheeling out of range. Her fires didn’t have a chance to hit him, and they eventually disappeared. 

She wouldn’t be able to rely on her life steal unless she managed to hit him a lot, but based on the past few spars, she knew he was getting much better at avoiding her. 

He was staying back, waiting for her to make the move that would be her downfall. She was getting better, but still kept thinking she could get him. She hadn’t won yet, she relied too much on her charm, and wasn’t used to fighting an opponent that couldn’t be charmed. 

And then she made her mistake, a small bit of her anger still resided, and she summoned her fox fires, and dashed in with her energy ball. Lee Sin quickly countered used tempest and cripple, damaging and slowing her, while he landed his dragon’s rage. She tried to run away, but she was still too low with her dashes, and she tried in vain to throw her charm backwards to slow him down as well. As always, it failed to hit and he followed up his attacks with sonic wave, and then dashed to her to finish her off.

She lay dazed on the ground, knocked out from his barrage. He pulled out a health potion and placed it at her lips, pouring it down her throat. She awoke soon after, and wondered every time how he managed to give her the potion without seeing. He must have some sort of 6th sense to replace his lost sight, maybe something like echolocation. But she never asked, and she wasn’t really concerned with it when it didn’t let him see her enough to be charmed.

She slowly sat up, a bit of a frown on her face. She knew she couldn’t win against him with her frustration, but she didn’t like sparring with him when she would get herself upset over failed attempts. She would just have to come up with a way to make him vulnerable to her charm.

He reached down a hand to help her up, and she took it, feeling a bit ashamed of herself for always losing to him. She was done for the day, and as soon as she was up, she turned away, letting go of his hand and walking into the woods she called her home.

He stood there for a while, knowing full well she would be back again sometime, but he felt sorry for her. She relied so much on her charm in battle, and he was unaffected. Her transformation to being human hasn’t been easy either, for her emotions were still rather new, and she didn’t know how to handle them. He had offered to teach her some meditation to help her, but she refused, probably because she didn’t want to deal much with the one that frustrated her so much.

He frowned a bit, then sat back down, going back to his meditation, honing his body silently, wondering where she went all of the times she disappeared. Not that he would be able to see it anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahri walked along, going to the little hut the League had provided for her. She had no home anymore. She no longer fit in her fox den or could run around with her old friends. She wanted to be human, and that meant giving up her old fox life.

The home that was given to her was created with magic, a small little den that was formed out of the inside of a tree. It was a bit more spacious inside than it was out, and all of the furniture grew out of the tree itself.

She wasn’t hungry, and just went straight to her bed, sitting down and curling her tails around her for warmth. Grabbing a brush by the bed, she gently bushed out the snarls in her fur and hair, undoing her braid, and humming quietly to herself while she worked. When she was done, she pulled off her clothes, hanging them up in a window where a breeze would air them out and remove wrinkles. Her shoes were placed by the bed, easy to slip on in the morning when the floor was a bit chilly. 

She was calmer now, and sat looking about the room of her small house, thinking out loud to herself. 

“How do you charm someone who cannot see you to be affected by your charms? Most people swoon at the sight of me, but there should be something I could do. I have to make him see me. Somehow. But how do you make the blind see? That’s rather hard. Well, how do normal people charm one another? Again, it requires sight does it not?”

And then her rant stopped, her jaw dropped as a sudden idea came to her. But was it worth it? Would she be able to go through with her plan? A fox has got to do what a fox has got to do, so with a smile on her face, she lay down, wondering how she didn’t come up with this idea before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee sin was waiting, in the same place as the day before. His meditation was fascinating to watch, anyone attuned with souls could see his aura around him, writhing and twisting in the air. The colors were bright and bold. She didn’t know exactly how well this would work, or even if it would work at all, but she had to try. 

“I’m sorry.” She started out by saying as she walked out of the trees, slowly headed towards him. “You’re probably getting annoyed at my obsession with trying to make my charm work. I know it’s probably bugging you, and I could stop if you wish. I bet thoroughly beating me each and every time after gets annoying as well.”

He hadn’t moved from that spot, but the motions of his aura had changed, showing he was listening. She walked closer still, her eyes scanning the ground, looking for something she could trip on so it would be more convincing.

“I can leave you alone. I’m sure that’s what you want, instead of being bothered all the time in your meditations. I’m probably a bit more chaotic that that you would like to be around, so I’m probably disturbing your inner balance.”

She spotted a reasonably large rock, and as she took in another breath to say something else, she ran into it, tripping and falling towards him. He quickly stood up, turning around to catch her as she fell into him. And then she quickly tilted up her head, and kissed him full on the lips as he caught her. 

For a split second, she continued the kiss, and almost could have sworn she felt him kiss her back, and then she was falling, and landed flat on her face as he backed away. 

“What was that? I thought you were done trying.” he asked, a small scowl on his face, and he almost seemed mad at her. She winced a bit as she looked up and saw his expression, usually so calm, even in battle. She got up and jumped backwards, putting a bit of distance between them. 

“I am a fox, a trickster. You can’t always trust what I say.”

She had never seen his anger, and jumped back as he started a barrage of attacks at her. On instinct, she shot out her charm. For just a moment, she saw the dazed look on his face, and he stopped, taking a step towards her. It wasn’t much compared to everyone else, but it was a start, and she dashed away back into the woods, to safety.

When he could think straight, he relaxed, and sat back down to meditate. He was confused. He didn’t think her charm would ever work. But all he could think about was those lips, and he realized she had found a way to get to him. He tried to clear his mind of her, but he knew even if he did, the memories would return as soon as she hit him with that charm. Even now he still felt it against his chest. It hit harder than a simple breeze now, and he wondered what it would feel like if it took full effect. 

He vowed not to let her get that close to him. If she tried that again, he would be waiting, and she would find he wouldn’t be so easy to reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahri celebrated a private victory, skipping back to her home, getting inside and jumping up and down. “Yes, yes, YES!” she squealed, excited. She wished she had come up with this before. She felt bad for deceiving him though, but she had succeeded in her goal. But she didn’t celebrate for long. He didn’t stay charmed for long, so how much more would she have to do to him? He would be expecting her to try that trick again, to make it last longer, so she would have to plan further ahead. Perhaps goad him into fighting and using what little charm she had against him as he drew close, and then try again.

But she wouldn’t think about it now, so she went to find someone else to mess with, someone else to defeat with the use of her charm. See had seen Xin Zhao floating around the edge of the forest lately, trying to train in secret. He would be the perfect target for today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days before Ahri could get close to Lee Sin. He avoided her, staying out in the open, and usually trained with other champions, not giving her a chance to get at him alone. They went about getting into matches when called upon, but she got her chance when both of them were scheduled in a match together.

There were both on purple’s team, giving him no excuse to attack her. As they were getting ready to be summoned into the fountain, she jumped close to him, used her charm, and kissed him again.   
The kiss lasted a bit longer this time, the charm holding onto him for a second more. She pulled one of his arms up, putting his hand upon her breasts, holding it there, while she snaked a tail in to tug at the edge of his belt.

It only lasted for a few seconds before they were in the fountain, and she back flipped into her position, leaving him dazed for a few moments as he picked out items from the shop. She grabbed a pair of boots and a few health potions, running a tail along his side. He recoiled and jumped back, quickly paying and running off for the jungle. 

Ahri laughed and their other team members, Graves, Garen and Soraka, gave her strange looks, and wondered exactly what had happened. They all caught glimpses, and even they lost hope that there would be a chance of escaping her charm. 

With a sly smile, she headed mid, following after Lee Sin as he headed into the jungle, and giggling slightly as she came within earshot. He blushed, and continued in, then stopped and asked her to leash blue for him. He really didn’t want her closer, but it would be useful, so while he waited in the bushed, she threw her energy ball when it spawned, and ran her tails along his side before running off back to mid again. 

She didn’t see him much. He preferred to gank top or bot and avoid her, but he helped when he could, and she was too caught up in the battles to tease him much anyway. She wouldn’t risk teasing him though; he needed his concentration to help the team.

They ended up winning, and as everyone else celebrated their victory in front of the destroyed inhibitor, Ahri was caught by a kick to the face and was thrown backwards. Even the other team stopped and stared. She was shocked for a moment, and a small trickle of blood dripped down from her lip. 

“Why must you torment me? Why couldn’t you just leave well alone when your charm wouldn’t work? Why must you keep me in the dark and tease? You have bothered no one else with your hands and lips. Stay away.”

There was anger in his voice, and Ahri knew he would hurt her again if she got close. Fear and pain took over, and she cried as she got up and ran to the nearest fountain, being summoned back out. Her fear scent would attract any normal predator of a fox, and she hurried home, locking the door behind her and slumping against the wall. She knew of physical pain, but it was the pain in her heart that confused her. Why would she be so upset over this? Was her attempts to charm him affecting her as well? 

She didn’t bother changing out of her clothes as she crawled to her bed a lay down, still pained and crying. She didn’t want to get up the next few days, and when summoned for battle, she barely did well at all, and soon she wasn’t called upon to fight at all.

Over this time, Lee Sin was being harassed by other champions, being told he was too rough on her, that they all felt affected by her charm. But they didn’t feel it as he did. His lips still tingled after feeling hers in them, his hand remembered the feel of her breasts beneath it, and he almost wished her tail had gone further to the part of him that was most affected.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted more, but he hated the feels he got. Why would she even want him? She had only been teasing for her charm to work. She wouldn’t even have any reason to come near him anymore.

The few times he saw her in matches, she looked gaunt and tired. Her eyes were puffy, it was obvious she had been crying, and she missed most of her attacks. The one time she landed charm on him, he felt compelled to walk to her, but not for the normal charmed reasons, but to comfort her. He knew her pain was his fault somehow, but she had fought with him before, why would it bother her so much now?

Then she stopped being chosen for matches, the summoners claiming she must have been nerfed too much. But everyone in the League knew the reason, it was not that her powers had been limited in matches, it was she was hurting, and no health potions would heal her.

Lee Sin knew it was his fault. But what was he to do? Go find her and apologize at least, but how would it do anything? Words even with meaning would fall on empty ears. He cared for at least as a friend, and his body craved from her teases. He wouldn’t bring himself to do anything to her, but he would at least go to her, and see what he could do.

He hadn’t trained much in the forest she called her home, but his feet moved him safely around the trees, while he felt for her presence, her aura. His sparring with her had let him know her well enough to feel her aura, and he followed the residual traces of her passing. It was a while before he found her home, it was hidden deep within, and looked rather natural. Of course his sight didn’t give him much to go off of, but the vibrations of the earth were rather calm. His hand brushed against the bark of a tree, and he felt her stir within. He knew he had found her now.

She barely heard him, at first taking the noise for some forest creature. She lay on the bed, out of tears, and sat staring at the wall. After much thought, she had realized the over time, she had been developing feelings for him, and her simple teases opened the gate holding them back. Now it seemed he rejected her, didn’t like her or anything she did, and it hurt. She knew she should get her act together. Human emotions were still strange to her, and the concept of love and feelings for another was still strange.

She realized it was no mere animal after her keep ears heard him knock softly. She even felt him behind the door, and didn’t even bother to get up. “Go away.”

With a shrug, he set his shoulders square and pounded just right with his fist on the door. The lock rattled loose and the door swung inward. Ahri covered her face with her tails, and curled away to the furthest corner of the bed.

He closed the door, but didn’t try to get closer to her or anything, just sat down on the edge of the bed furthest from her, listening to her movements. She didn’t uncurl and stayed tense. He gently reached out and brushed his hand against one of her stray tails, and she flinched, pulling it tighter to her. He waited a little longer, hoping she would relax more. She did slowly, and he reached out again to touch a tail. She flinched but didn’t pull away this time, and he gently stoked it, enjoying how soft her fur was under his tough hands. She relaxed a little more as he stoked her tail, and he reached out to pet another one, and she gently pried another one away from her for him. 

As he sat there, calming him, he knew what he would do. He knew how he felt inside, why he regretted hurting her. His attraction had been purely physical at first, but it slowly grew over the past few days when he knew she was in pain. 

“Ahri.” He said her name softly, and her ears perked up, her head slowly following. A few tears had managed to find a way down her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to hurt you so. I did not mean to hurt either of us.”

She lay completely still, unsure as to what he meant. Could it be? No, why would any human want her, sure she was pretty, but she was still part fox, not even fully human. Her head would not wrap around the concept of what he was saying.

He reached out a hand, gently placing it under her chin, and tilted it up while he leaned down slowly, giving her a chance to escape if she wished. She wanted to pull away at first, then realized that what she really wanted was to stay right there. And she did. His lips met hers, and they gently kisses, slowly, softly. It was enjoyable for both of them. A pleasant surprise, something neither of them had expected. 

Ahri slowly uncurled as they kissed, pulling herself upwards and sitting closer to him. Her tails wrapped around them both, and she hugged him, holding him close as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Her mouth was dry, but she didn’t wish to stop kissing him for something to drink. But he realized her discomfort, and ended it for her. She went to get up, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down to the bed while he felt around for her cabinets to find a cup. He soon found a nicely carved wooded one, which he stuck out the window. It had started to rain while they were inside, and it was filled with fresh rainwater. He assumed she would be more used to the natural water anyway as he handed the cup to her. 

While she drank, he pulled out a few fruits from her cabinets, realizing from the hug that she hadn’t eaten in days. It surprised him how much he had affected her. Of course, her feelings were probably very strange to her, and she didn’t know how to cope. He would have to learn as well, but maybe they can learn together.

‘I’m sorry I did this to you.” She said softly, her voice nearly gone from disuse over the past few days. He sat down and hugged her again. “And I’m sorry I did this to you. As far as I can tell, we’re even Ahri.” He brought his lips closer to her ears, and whispered yet another statement. “I love you.”

The statement shocked Ahri. She had never understood this word love, it was one a fox had never knew. But now she knew it’s meaning, that word wormed its way into her heart, and she found out that it perfectly fit the feeling she was having. “This emotion of love, it applies for you too.” She managed to whisper back.

He smiled, and filled up her glass once more, grabbing an apple for himself as she peeled an orange. He kissed her again when she was finished, and gently lay her down on the bed, curling up next to her. His arms wrapped around her, and she rolled over to lie down on his chest, her head buried in his neck, her tails all around them, fluffed out and providing a rather nice blanket. “Good night Ahri.” But she was already asleep, finally able to relax and sleep peacefully. He smiled and rested his mind, letting himself sleep as well, comfortable with her on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word spread quickly through the League. When Lee Sin wasn’t found in his customary place meditating like he did every morning, a few of the champions went looking for him. His footprints were fully washed away by the rain, as was any scent of him. It took them a few hours to find Ahri’s hut in the woods, and peering in the window, they found them sleeping together on the bed, both looking more peaceful than either of them had in ages. And once one person knew, the whole League would know as champions were being summoned for upcoming matches, coming and going as they pleased. And the news spread past the champions and to the general populace. 

The summoners were eager to see her charm in action against him now, and although he fought it, it hit him harder than ever before, and it seemed to last just a split second longer than with anyone else. Outside of battle, it wouldn’t ever give up its hold unless she let it, and the other champions were glad he was no longer immune to the charm that they all hated.

But there was problems brewing. She was still part fox, and foxes are related to dogs. There were two male canine champions in the League, and both would rather she was with someone more closely related to her species than a full human.

Nasus found that there was little he could do that didn’t go against his moral code, there was nothing unfair or unjust in her choosing, and he could only hope to use his knowledge to convince her otherwise. Warwick on the other hand probably would have wanted her even if he hadn’t become a werewolf. His now natural instincts wanted to claim her as his territory, and he felt threatened by any who tried to take his property. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasus approached her after a match one day, choosing this moment because she was alone. “Ahri, I’d like to talk with you. It’s rather important.” She pulled off her boots and gave them back to the shop, ready to be used again by her in the next match. She then sat down on a nearby bench, gesturing that he should as well. He did, and took a breath, wondering how to start. She sat rather impatiently, the effects of that last dash of hers still lingering, giving her nervous energy.

“It’s those human emotions of yours. You don’t know how to control them. They get a small hold on you and get out of control, you need to think about your actions. You’re still a fox at heart Ahri, perhaps you should remember that if you’re going to choose a mate.” 

She sighed, she had expected this. Not only would her charm affect him, but he was a dog as well, it would be only natural for him to be offended by her choosing, almost as if she had started dating a cat, or a bear. She tried not to laugh as she pictured herself with Nidalee or Voli. 

“Nasus, I want to be human. I did not like my fox form. I don’t want to be a fox any more. I want to be me, and I believe that lies with humanity. I don’t expect you to understand my wants or desires, but just know that I want to be human to the fullest. There will be no mates. Mates are not always permanent. Humans have partners, usually for life. True the emotion came when I least expected it, but I like it, I understand it now. It is not out of control and my few days in self-pity made me think. I know what I’m doing Nasus. I’m sorry.”

He nodded, having expected as much. It was an honest answer, and it confirmed the truth. He would not fight for her, but he would wait and see if things worked out, and be waiting if not. Of course, he may have found someone else by then. One can never know the future.

He got up and made to leave, then stopped for a moment. “Thank you for not getting upset and yelling like many other girls might have. I should warn you, I’m not the only canine here, there’s another, and I’m not so sure he will leave you alone so easily.”

She shuddered, thinking of the werewolf. She didn’t like the look on his face when he was charmed, it was more hungry and lustful than just a simple charm. And she knew what claims he would use to have her be his. She wasn’t ready for a commitment, but she still wasn’t truly mated. Until then, she would have the unmated scent on her, and that would give him an equal claim on her as would her love.

Lee came up soon after, waiting out of sight to hear what Nasus wanted, and almost sprung out of his hiding place when he heard the words he spoke. But he stayed still and listened, and sighed quietly in relief to hear her response. He did suppress a bit of anger when he heard about Warwick though, but he believed that he wouldn’t be much of a problem. 

He came further down the path to her when Nasus had left. He thought she would be happy to see him, but she seemed even more gloomy than before the conversation. He was worried she was regretting her decision to be with him. He sat down next to her and before he could say anything, she wrapped him up in a hug, sobbing lightly. He just held her while she cried, waiting for her to finish. 

She stopped shortly after, but didn’t seem much like talking, and so he stayed silent, and with a small smile, picked her up and started carrying her to their home. He had pretty much moved in with her, seeing as he never really had a place to stay, preferring to meditate out in the rain if need be. She giggled a bit, holding onto him tightly, working herself up to talking about the subject on her mind.

It was a long enough walk, but it was enjoyable, and she held onto him tightly, enjoying their closeness. She reached up to kiss him, and purred ever so slightly like a cat. Not having to see to walk, he bent down a little to kiss her back, smiling slightly at her purr. 

As they approached her house, no, their house, she reached over to open the door, and he walked in without hesitating, and she lightly lifted a tail to grab the knob and pull it closed. He lay her gently on the bed, laying down himself, holding her close and waiting for her to talk. She sat quietly for a while, but he was willing to wait until she was ready to tell what was one her mind.

“I know you heard our conversation, and before I go on, I want to know if you had anything to say about it.” She spoke quietly, with her mouth near his ear. She kissed it lightly as she spoke, unable to resist, but not wanting to distract him.

He took in a breath, wondering what he really was thinking. He started slowly. “I dare to hope you said the right things, but worry that he was right, that you deserve to be with someone near to your own kind. But I hope you don’t. I love you. I don’t want to lose you. I will fight off Warwick for claim over you if I must.” He held her even tightly as he spoke, almost as if she was going to disappear.

She smiled and kissed him again. “You’re so silly. I’m not going, just as I told Nasus. I love you too. Nothing is going to change that, not even that rotten dog. It just might take a few tricks to keep him away.”

“I don’t understand. Tricks?”

“He thinks I am his already, just because that’s the way he is. He doesn’t believe that you have any claim over me, mostly because of what his nose tells him. Our scents are pure, still individual as far as he can tell. I’m not ready for what needs to be done, but until then, I hope we could delay him, fool his scent somehow.”

He understood now. The werewolf would resort to going by instincts, looking for a mated scent, where there was none, and claiming her on terms that she was not taken. And then he would make that scent himself. The thought brought on fury, and he vowed he would not allow that to happen.

“But for now, can we nap? I’m tired, and crying didn’t help.” She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his neck. 

“Of course. But would you mind if we got more comfortable?” She sat up, confused. “But we are comfortable.”

As an explanation, he pulled off his shoes, belt, and wraps like always, but didn’t stop there. Ahri blushed as he slowly stripped, but when he stopped in case she wasn’t ready, she gently put her hand on the edge of his pants and tugged slightly to let him know it was okay. All she could think of was wow, and then wondered why she ever could have believed that his muscles and build would end at his waist. His tattoos followed down his legs as well, but it was his size that had her lose her breath for a few moments. 

He lay back down, wishing he could see, wanting to see her reaction, cursing the loss of his eyes. It was a few moments before anything happened, then he felt a finger gently tracing over the lines of his skin, and he shuddered at the feeling, especially if she touched really sensitive areas. She felt him grow even harder under her fingers as she brought them down to touch him, and blushed again. 

After a few moments, she pulled away, and then stood up herself, stripping. She was slow at first, almost as if she wasn’t sure about it, but soon her clothes were all laid over a chair and she placed his with them. She curled up to him again, and grabbed a hand. “It’s only fair that you get to see me too.” The hand she placed on her breasts, just as she had done before, and let him move his hands around as he wished. 

She would tell him if she had a freckle, or a scar, or anything as his hands moved around, trying to give him a mental visual of what exactly she looked like. He was most intrigued by where her tails grew out, and his fingers lingered around there for a while, wondering what it would be like to have tails of his own.

She shivered as he touched other areas, and was still a bit nervous about some places. He picked up on it and didn’t linger anywhere long, but enjoyed what he felt. The biggest surprise of them both was when he felt a rush of warm liquid as his hand rand under her. He couldn’t resist bringing it up to his face to smell, and he licked it off his hands. He smiled at her flavor, subtle at first, but had a huge kick at the end. It matched her perfectly. 

He finished exploring her for now, and kissed her, holding her close. She shivered again from their closeness, feeling him against her leg, unable to think of anything but him.

But he pulled away when the kiss was done, and rolled her over to massage her back, letting her relax and get the nap she wanted. She dozed off almost instantly. His massages were amazing and his hands on her nude skin was even better than just through her clothes.

He lay down beside her, holding her gently, wishing she was willing to give him more, but understanding. She wasn’t even fully human. Her reactions and instincts were bound to be different. He could almost imagine her randomly pouncing him out in the middle of a match wanting him then and there. He had nothing against foxes, but he knew they mated differently, and usually around certain times of the year. He would be on the watch for attitude changes. Until then, he would give her space, letting her choose what she wanted.

She slept soundly, feeling him besides her even in sleep. But her sleep was about to be disturbed by dreams. She didn’t realize it was a dream, it felt so real. Suddenly she was in this humanoid form, and the next moment she was a fox once more. The magic of the spell caster had worn out. She looked up at Lee Sin, who turned away from her, not wanting to be seen with an animal. And so she fled the league, for what good could a fox do now?

She woke up crying, and arms wrapped around her protectively. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice. She cried a bit more before telling him her dream. And then he laughed. 

“Ahri, sweetie, there is no need to worry about that. If you ever did become fox once again, I would help you find a way to become human once more.” He stroked her hair, still holding her close.

She calmed down a bit. “Do you really mean that?” he smiled and nodded. “I would do anything for you.” She drifted back off to sleep easier after that, and this time slept with no dreams.

Lee was the first to react when there was a knocking on the door. He stood carefully not to disturb Ahri, and walked silently to the door. He could feel the aura behind it and was worried for Ahri. It was Warwick, coming already to try to claim her. The knocking came again, louder this time, and he quickly donned his pants. He made sure Ahri was covered with a blanket, and then swung open the door, stepped out, and swiftly shut it behind him.

Warwick stepped back, stunned for a moment to see him emerge. He growled and made to grab Lee Sin, who dodged around and found himself on the other side of Warwick, whom he delivered a swift kick to. Warwick stumbled and fell forwards, where he growled again as he stood once more, turning to face Lee.

“Pathetic human. Do you really think you are right for a fox? Why not let a dog like myself take her. I’m sure that her scent with mine would be much better than that yours.”

“Stay away from her. She doesn’t want you.” Lee said. He tried to keep his voice calm, but he was rather angry, and getting madder with every word that Warwick spoke. 

Warwick heard the anger and grinned. “But of course, she isn’t yours either. You haven’t laid claim to her. The human shows of affection just don’t cut it. So why not just leave animals to be animals and let me claim her properly.”

Ahri started stirring as soon as Lee Sin had left her side. She heard the commotion outside, and crept to the door to listen. At Warwick’s words, she too became angered. Searching her cabinets, she grabbed a few items including her Will of the Ancients, Rabadons, Rylias, a couple of Dorans rings, and a few elixirs. She drank the elixirs and put on her Sorc boots and the rings, and placed everything else in her kimono which she donned. Her door opened inward, but she kicked it open anyway, letting it fly into Warwick and then leapt upon him, summoning her fox fires and tossing her energy ball at him. He reacted slowly, still being stunned by the force of the door flying off its hinges and into him. As he made to grab for her, she dashed around him twice, and then used her last dash to land besides Lee. 

“See, I don’t need your help. But it is nice.” She giggled to him, nuzzling his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, glad to have such a strong champion for his girlfriend. He had never really called her that before, but that’s what she was, at least for now.

Warwick stood on all fours, panting. He could tell she had come prepared when he saw the glows from her items. He gave up for now, knowing he would not be able to get her with Lee Sin so close, and with her so armored. He bet her dash was already up again. He stood, and then growled once more before walking off. “This isn’t over.”

“We’ll be waiting.” Lee replied. He gave Ahri a tight hug, and she hugged him back. They headed back into the house to relax once more.

Warwick though, was planning. He would go see Singed. Between the two of them, they should be able to create a potion of attraction, and a deadly poison. Then all he would have to do is hire someone to be sneaky and place them where they belonged. Perhaps Katerina. Then he would have Ahri. That was, if he didn’t catch he alone and unaware first.

Ahri placed all of her items back where they belonged and slumped onto the bed, sighing and trembling slightly. “I didn’t think he would be so bold. And like he said, it’s not over, he won’t stop until I’m his or I’m ‘officially’ claimed. I’m just not ready for that Lee, what am I supposed to do?” she cried slightly.

He held her, and spoke softly. “Not you, we. I’m not sure what to do right now either, but we will figure it out. And until you are ready, we will continue to fight him off. He is no match for either of us, and cannot hope to get to you when we are together.”

She cuddled with him and pulled him back down to the bed, curling up with him once more. “Can we sleep a little longer then maybe go out and practice?”

He nodded and hugged her tightly, nuzzling against her and relaxing on the bed with her. They slept for a few more hours, and was completely comfortable in each other’s arms. Ahri awoke before him, and just sat there smiling and stroking the sides of his face. Her fingers touched the edge of the bandana he never removed, and she was tempted to pull it off. As she placed a finger under an edge, he grabbed her wrist gently, and pulled her hand away. 

“Why?” she asked simply. 

It took him a few moments to respond. When he finally spoke, it was quiet, almost even too quiet for her keen fox ears to pick up. “I don’t want you to be afraid of my appearance, to have to see what it’s like. I don’t want you scarred from it.”

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “You’re so sweet. But I’d still like to see. May I please?”

He hesitated a few more moments then nodded hesitantly. ‘If you wish.”

Her fingers went around to the back of his head where they fiddled with the knot until it came undone. She slowly pulled the bandana away and looked upon the face of the man she loved fully. 

It wasn’t as bad as he had been worried about. The empty eye sockets with the scars from the fire weren’t much to a fox who used to eat the eyes from her prey sometimes for the juices. But it was still saddening to see. Her fingers lightly traced around them, and followed all the lines and grooves. She kissed about each socket gently, and then hugged him close.

He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back, wishing he still had his eyes to see her. As it was, her aura radiated sadness, and he could almost imagine the look on her face. 

“How can you see and get around if not for your eyes or always touching everything?” she asked, nuzzling his shoulder. She wanted to lighten the mood a little, even if it was kind of the same topic.  
He did manage a small smile. “My meditations have honed my body. I can sense every vibration, and all of the auras in the air. They create picture in my mind, and I can see rather effectively. Although, I cannot see colors, so I’m essentially color-blind.”

She giggled at that statement. “Well at least you can see, that’s more than some others can say. So, do these pictures depict details, like how tantalizing my face is?” she giggled again, having fun with her teasing.

He also smiled. “I can make you out well enough, especially when you move around. Movements help a lot. A still tree’s bark is rather fuzzy for the aura blocks out many of the details. But you dashing around and moving as much as you do in battle really tends to help me see you the best I can.” 

She stood, and dashed around the inside of her small hut, jumping off of walls and her last dash left her in his lap, kissing his lips. She broke away after a few seconds, a grin on her face. “You mean like that?” He laughed and nodded. “Yes, just like that.”


End file.
